


A New Start

by pretzel_logic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia!Boba, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: I was so close to naming this fic Cin Vhettin. So very close.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I was so close to naming this fic Cin Vhettin. So very close.

He can’t contain a groan of pain as he wakes up. His head is in absolute agony. He almost wishes someone would knock him out just so he could escape the pain but he has a sneaking suspicion that’s what caused his current predicament.

From somewhere nearby a droid starts yelling shrilly in binary. It’s another moment of weakness but he groans again and moves his hands to cover his ears. He has no idea where he is or what happened to him. Now isn’t the time to show so much blatant vulnerability but he’s having trouble caring beyond mitigating his pain.

“Calm down Artoo, I heard you,” someone says as they walk into… wherever he is. He hasn’t actually opened his eyes to look. It feels like he is laying on the floor of a ship’s loading bay but the chill of space is absent. 

He can’t figure out what to ask first. Where doesn’t seem as important as who or why or what. 

“Easy there,” the voice says, low and soothing. “You… you probably don’t remember but, my name is Luke Skywalker. I don’t have much in medical supplies but the scanners didn’t detect anything critical and I have some painkillers. It, uh, looks like you could use them.”

“Yes,” he says and refrains from saying anything harsher. He doesn’t want medical assistance withheld just because his pain made him ‘rude’. “What-“

The droid cuts him off. The binary is less shrill but sounds pretty angry for a bunch of beeps and boops.

“Artoo, I’m not going to leave him in pain just because he attacked us,” Luke says sounding surprised and disappointed with the droid.

“What?” He asks, unable to believe what he just heard. He makes the mistake of sitting up and opening his eyes and instantly regrets it as the artificial light makes his brain feel like it’s being stabbed even as his vision swims.

Luke, apparently a human with fair features, makes an alarmed noise and reaches out to steady him. Luke doesn’t force him to lay back down but does guide him to lean back against a wall. Once Luke is sure he isn’t going to move again Luke grabs a jerikan and small packet with the universal medical symbol on it. He accepts both without a word, he’s still unsure if Luke deserves any thanks. The droid watches on with what looks like a shock prod aimed at him the entire time.

He doesn't remember Luke or the droid. He doesn't remember- he doesn't remember anything. Not even his starsforsaken name.

"Why the kriff did I attack you?" He demands. He doubts Luke will tell him the truth but he thinks he'll be able to tell if the other human is lying.

“I don’t know who you are,” Luke admits, holding his hands out palm-up in a beseeching manner. “Like I said, you attacked me and my droid. You said some things that lead me to think you’re a bounty hunter hired to capture me but that’s all I know.”

“If that's true why are you helping me?” He demands. It doesn’t make sense. The kid should have grabbed his droid and run for it the second he was knocked out. Not drag him back to Luke’s ship and give him first aid.

The droid makes a series of binary noises that sounds like angry agreement. It still hasn’t retracted its shock-prod since he woke up and he finds himself reluctantly approving of its caution. At least one of them has sense.

Luke blinks at them, as if the idea of not helping was never an option. It takes every shred of willpower he has not to twitch at Luke’s kindness. He doesn’t trust it. What kind of person helps another that attacked them just because they got hurt in the attack?

“The Jedi ghost asked me to,” Luke says.

Oh, okay. It’s the crazy kind.

Then again… Luke’s first words to him were doubting his memory. He thinks Luke meant the concussion but, maybe his victim-turned-aid meant otherwise.

“Jedi ghost,” he repeats with as much skepticism as he could muster.

Luke smiles wryly, well aware how ridiculous it sounds. “He said you wouldn’t remember anything. If you think I’m crazy then tell me your name.”

He looks way from Luke, his fists clenching as he bitterly accepts he can’t. He hasn’t got a kriffing clue who he is aside from what Luke’s word. If Luke’s word could be trusted, it’s not like he has any memories to judge Luke by.

Kriff.

Luke sighs and pats his shoulder. He resists slapping away the gesture and trying to punch the other human. He’s fairly certain the droid will ‘accidentally’ murder him if given the opportunity. He’s not in good enough shape to test ‘Artoo’s patience. 

“Take the pain meds and think up something for me to call you. I’m going to get us in the air. The sooner we’re off Tatooine the less I have to worry about other bounty hunters after me,” Luke says as he walks further into the small freighter class ship that’s apparently Luke’s.

The astromech droid doesn’t follow.

“I don’t know binary,” he warns in hope it will keep the droid silent until the pain meds work. 

He doesn’t have to stay. He could leave the ship and and remain on Tatooine but, while his memories are gone his knowledge isn’t. Tatooine is no place for a bounty hunter with amnesia to seek refuge. As much as he loathes it, staying with Luke and his strange kindness was safer, for now.

Maybe Luke’s next destination would be a better location to part ways. He wasn’t too hopeful. He feels like if he didn’t have terrible luck he wouldn’t have any.

He huffs out a laugh as the ship’s engine fire up and he can feel them leaving atmo.

Lucky is one sick joke of a name to go by, but that’s probably why he likes the idea of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain insisted on present tense and I’m going to hope I can keep it to this prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> My star wars blog on tumblr is [Feelinkeeli](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/feelinkeeli)


End file.
